Candy Canes
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Christmas was near, Raito Light had a present for L. The only warning is OOCness.


**Candy Canes**

* * *

"What's the occasion, Raito-kun?" L eyed the stylishly wrapped package briefly before continuing his consumption of a half-eaten banana. 

"It's near Christmas. So I thought, why not?" Raito had thought the detective would be more appreciative than showing this bland reaction, or rather, no reaction whatsoever. But then, he wouldn't expect him to squeal like a girl either.

"I'm unaware of the existence of 'near Christmas' presents." The pale man was on his way to start his second helping of the fruit.

"You can just say thank you." Raito began to get testy. Ungratefulness would be something to add to his list of known crimes.

"Will I like it?" Fingers paused at the peeling process.

"I'm fairly certain you will."

"Such confidence." The yellow-skinned fruit was laid down. Curiosity got the better of him and, out of Raito's hands, L obtained the small rectangular package with his thumb and index finger of both hands. "That will not lower your suspicion though."

Raito's suspicions had been long cleared. It had become an insider's joke to state something about his percentage. That was just a way to laugh at whatever ulterior motive he might have for acting positive towards another person.

"I'm taking it back." The youth replied flatly, actually extending a hand towards his present. The detective had no other friends, who would give him presents anyway?

"Well, no. It's mine now. I accepted it by touching it."

"You are unbelievable." Deep brown eyes stared through narrowed slits.

"Thank you."

Raito attempted to convince himself that was an expression of gratitude. He grew quiet as the other man leisurely torn off the golden ribbon and the layer of royal blue gift wrap to reveal a handmade unbleached wooden box. It was roughly the size of a paperback dictionary. There was no intricate design curved onto the smooth surface, which had been carefully sanded to remove the last splinter. It was simply decorated with abstract splashes of light brown varnish that allowed the natural patterns to show through. The lid was a separate piece that fit perfectly with the body of the box. It didn't look like it was made recently.

"School project?" L stared blankly. He rotated the box to examine it closely. Something rattled inside. They both heard.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Came the sour reply. "You know what. I'd like it back since I am quite fond of that box and you can have whatever's inside."

"But you _gave_ it to me. Though I haven't received a present of this type in the past, I know for a fact that whatever item is intended as a present for a particular target, it belongs to the receiver by default."

L put the wooden box on the table to open the lid with an L and an inverted L of both hands. His eyes lit up with childish delight.

Candy canes!

Without hesitation, he took out the red, green and white swirly sugar sticks one by one and lined them on the table in two rows. There were a dozen of them.

Bananas forgotten, the sugar addict peeled off the clear covering of a swirly cane and devoured it in that playful manner of his. He would suck, bite and stir his tea with the sugar stick until it was all gone and with him licking his fingers. Such minty goodness! With a gleeful gleam in his dark eyes, he started towards a second stick, but not before Raito flicked his greedy hand away.

"Raito-kun! Those are _mine_!"

"There is a meaning to it. Why do you think I gave you twelve canes?"

"Because they come in boxes of a dozen?" He dangled a finger at his lower lip sulkily while sneaking his other hand towards the table.

"Technically, you are correct. But no, you're wrong." The auburn-haired youth caught the sneaking hand with annoyance. "It's The Twelve Days of Christmas. One candy cane per day until then. And you're supposed to open this after all the canes are gone."

Raito pointed a slim finger at the bottom of the box. There was an envelope in forest green color. It probably contained a card for L.

"But Raito-kun, _you_ are wrong." There was a self-satisfied smile on that pale face. "Contrary to popular belief that the twelve days are _before_ Christmas, the 25th of December, the days are actually counted _from_ that day onwards."

Raito was utterly mollified. He was so perfect in every way and yet he had this simple fact wrong! However, could it be that L was _lying_? He wouldn't put it beyond the detective to behave in such a way to get what he wanted.

Miffed, Raito snatched up all the candy canes and returned them to the box. L was shocked and grabbed for the box frantically.

"Raito-kun! I'm telling the truth -"

"I believe you. I'm trying to correct my mistake. Since this present has a particular theme and it is intended for you, I have decided to keep it in my custody on your behalf until the _correct_ day arrives before it is rightfully returned to you."

Raito was successful in loosening L's grip on the box and practically ran away with a smirk before the detective realized the full extent of the damage he had done with his smart mouth.

"Noooooo - - - - -"

---

_Note:_ My first attempt at a pure friendship level with these geniuses. I hope it came up alright. Like it? Let me know. That would be a nice Christmas present. :D


End file.
